Chat Room Epic
by lovova
Summary: John Cena starts a private chatroom for wrestlers to chat outside of the constant eye of the cameras, nothing more, nothing less; but, when conspiracy and betrayal rock the WWE Universe, the chatroom becomes the primary meeting place of wrestlers desperate to save themselves, each other, and the show.


Chat Room Epic

By Lovova

Authors Note: So, this is incomplete, but I'm not sure what to do with it by this point, so I thought I'd put up what I have so far. I wrote this over a long period of time, so the timelines of the story arc are kind of mixed together…think of it as an Alternate Universe Fic. Anything goes.

Enjoy :)

Chatroom created!

**Chatroom: WWEALLSTARS**

**Setting: Private-Friend Invite Only- Password Protected**

**Administrator: CeNation!**

-i-

_CeNation! has logged on._

_CeNation!_: Is this thing working?

_CeNation!:_ Yeeeees!

_CeNation! has logged out._

__-i-

CeNation! has logged on.

LittleRey has logged on.

CeNation!: Really?

CeNation!: 'LittleRey'?

LittleRey: Why not?

CeNation!: Why not like something like 'Super619Man' or something?

CeNation!: or 'HighFlyingStar'

CeNation!: Or anything else, really.

LittleRey: Both of those names sucked. Leave my Username alone.

CeNation!: Whatever.

CeNation!: So, what do you thinl?

CeNation!: *think

LittleRey: The chatroom's cool, I like that banner you put in the entrance

LittleRey: But what do we need a chatroom for?

LittleRey: We all see each other, like, every day.

LittleRey: I don't think the other's will go for it.

CeNation!: We can usea chatroom for stuff!

LIttleRey: Like what?

CeNation!: I like to imagine we'll plan a mutiny on here one day.

CeNation!: Take the Raw General Manager and Teddy Long down, baby!

LittleRey: Vince would not like hearing you talk like that.

CeNation!: Who cares. You know I went to him about getting R-Truth some help? Like, medically, right? And you know what he said to me?

LittleRey: What?

CeNation!: That R-Truth was making us more money weekly then we had made during the Royal Rumble. That's all he had to say about it! When I told him I was worried R was going to hurt himself, he said that if I was so worried then I should reign him in during one of our fights. What the hell does he think I've been trying to do! The man has lost it!

LittleRey: Have you been keeping an eye on SmackDown lately?

LittleRey: Orton's been having the same problem lately with Christian.

LittleRey: Something in the poor guys head just seemed to snap all of the sudden.

LittleRey: Not to mention Mark Henry and the Big Show, plus Kahli.

LittleRey: Everyone seems to be losing their minds lately.

CeNation!: Yeah, but those can all be explained. Christain lost the title, Mark took one from the Big Show, and Kahli…okay, actually, I have no idea what's up with Kahli. But it's still not like R. There was nothing building up to this there, it just came completely left field. And now I have to deal with it.

CeNation!: :(

LittleRey: I don't know.

LittleRey: I still just think it's a little weird that this all happened at once.

CeNation!: It's happened like this before.

CeNation!: Hell, it happens so regularly that people really think that we're making this shit up.

CeNation!: Like one of those soap operas, ya know?

LittleRey: Yeah, I've heard that too. But you got to admit, they have good reason to think so.

LittleRey: It seems everyone loses their minds at least once in their career, and ends up taking over the show with it.

LittleRey: I hope I don't ever end up like that.

CeNation!: Dude, you?

CeNation!: You're like one of the most even-tempered guys…period.

CeNation!: Now, if I ever start doing it, you come right up to me, and you punch me in the groin, rules or no rules, understand?

CeNation!: You punch me in the groin, and you say, "Cena, you're starting to sound like R-Truth."

CeNation!: I imagine that would horrefy me sane again.

LittleRey: Homey, I am so taking you up on that.

LittleRey: Like, even a little crazy, and then BAM! Punch to the groin!

LittleRey: LoL

CeNation!: I'm starting to rethink this.

CeNation!: But, look! We're talking! On my chatroom! I bet the others would find reasons to talk on it too.

LittleRey: So, you're going to give the password to everyone?

CeNation!: Well, maybe not R-Truth. But, yeah, I think so.

LittleRey: Hold on.

LittleRey: I'm getting a call from the fam.

LittleRey: Wanna call quits for today?

CeNation:! Sure. Say hi to the kids for me.

CeNation!: Later.

LittleRey: See ya tomorrow.

LittleRey has logged off.

CeNation! has logged off.

-i-

CeNation! has logged on.

CeNation!: Anyone here?

CeNation!: Damn.

CeNation! had logged off.

-i-

LittleRey has logged on.

CeNation! has logged on.

LittleRey: So no one else has used this yet, huh?

CeNation!: Not according to my UserHistory. Damn.

LittleRey: I did tell you. We all see each other ever day, you idiot. ;P

CeNation!: Yeah, but we're constantly followed by cameras when we see each other. This place is completely private, you know?

LittleRey: Why is that so important to you? If I didn't know better, I'd say you had something you wanted to 'privatly' say. Something on your mind?

CeNation!: Kind of…I mean, not really.

CeNation!: You ever feel like there's something bigger going on that you're not being told about?

LittleRey: What, you mean, like, politically?

CeNation!: No. Ah, forget it, it's stupid. You want to spar with me this afternoon?

LittleRey: Sure, but I'll have to go warm up my knees a bit first. I swear, sometimes I just want to cut off my legs and be done with it. I couldn't even stand up at the end of my tag-team with Alex Riley. I don't think the poor kid knew what to do with me. Did you see him pet my leg? I think he would have picked me up and taken me to the medic bridal style if I had let him.

CeNation!: Ah, everyone's like that with you at first, because you look like you're thirteen. Then you kick them in the face and they realize you're a grown man that could knock them out if you wanted to.

LittleRey: Maybe back in the day, but with my knees, man, retirment is actually starting to sound good.

CeNation!: Announce it now and steal some of CM Punks thunder. That asshole will not stop talking about "The day he leaves with the title!". Tch, like he's actually going to beat me.

CeNation!: Enough talk, go warm up and then meet me and the gym, kay?

LittleyRey: Got it.

CeNation! has logged off.

LittleRey has logged off.

-i-

I'mAwesome has logged on.

I'mAwesome: So…is anyone here?

I'mAwesome: This is stupid.

I'mAwesome: I thought we were meeting up on this thing today?

I'mAwesome: Damn it, I'm just talking to myself.

I'mAwesome: This sucks.

CeNation! has logged on.

CeNation! Dude, why are you talking to youself?

I'mAwesome: I was bored, where is everyone?

RandyOrton has logged on.

RandyOrton: Hey.

I'mAwesome: Really?

I'mAwesome: Really?

I'mAwesome: Really.

I'mAwesome: You couldn't think of a better username then your name?

RandyOrton: What's wrong with that?

CeNation!: Miz has a point, dude, that's kind of lame.

RandyOrton: Fine, I'll go change it.

RandyOrton has logged off.

LittleRey has logged on.

LittleRey: Hey guys.

A-RY has logged on.

I'mAwesome: Aw, fuck, who invited you!

A-RY: This chatroom is for WWEAllStars. I'm a WWEStar. Get used to it.

CeNation!: Miz, get over it, we have more important things to discuss.

LittleRey: Is Big Show coming on? He got hurt pretty badly.

CeNation!: I told him when it was. I think he's coming.

TheViper has logged on.

I'mAwesome: Laaaaame.

TheViper: Shut up. I'm not changing it again.

BigDamnShow has logged on.

CeNation!: Hey Big Show. Glad to see you could get on.

TheViper: What, Big Show can use his name but I can't?

BigDamnShow: Of course I made it, I'll be out of the hospital by tonight. No big deal.

A-RY: It looked like a big deal.

BigDamnShow: It wasn't.

TheViper: So, what, all I'd have to do is stick a curse word somwhere in my name and that would make it acceptable?

LittleRey: Randy, if it bothers you so much, go change it back.

TheViper has logged off.

A-RY: We're missing a lot of people right now. I thought everyone was invited to this?

CeNation!: Actually, I did leave a few people out.

CeNation!: Like R-Truth.

I'mAwesome: Oh, sure, if you're fueding with someone then they're left out, but I gotta deal with my backstabbing apprentice.

A-RY: I wasn't you're apprentice when I thrashed you. You had fired me, remember?

RKO has logged on.

RKO: Better?

LittleRey: That's fine, now stop changing it.

RKO: Just so long as nobody says anymore shit.

CeNation!: I didn't not invite R-Truth because we're fighting, I didn't invite him because I think he, and a few others, are being directly impacted by what we think's going on.

BigDamnShow: What are you talking about Cena?

CeNation!: Look guys, R-Truth is nuttier then a peanutebuttersandwitch, but I think he's right about one thing.

CeNation!: I think there's something going on that corporate isn't telling us.

A-RY: You're talking conspiracy, aren't you?

I'mAwesome: Oh, god damn it.

LittleRey: Uh, John, remember a few weeks ago when you said that if you started talking crazy, I should punch you in the groin? I'm not going to have to actually do that, am I?

CeNation!: Look, it can't all be a coincidence, can it? R-Truth loses it, then Christain loses it, and now Kane…look at what Kane did yesterday!

BigDamnShow: If I hadn't held him back, Kane would have killed that fan. I'm sure of it. I've never seen him like that before.

I'mAwesome: Never seen him like that before? Guys, this is KANE we're talking about! He's always like that!

BigDamnShow: No, he's not. Kane's definitly the violent, angry sort, yes, but when he's clear headed he's also one of the most rational people I know. And today, there was no reason for him to act like that. I'm telling you, he wasn't himself.

A-RY: Big Show, how can you defend him? He put you in the hospital!

StraightEdge has logged on.

I'mAwesome: Dude, you're late.

StraightEdge: I wasn't sure if I was going to come or not. Pretty soon none of this is going to be my problem anymore, remember? I can't wait to retire from this nonsense.

StraightEdge: So, what are we talking about?

LittleRey: Cena thinks Vince McMahon is conspiring against us.

StraightEdge: Oh goody, Mr. AssKisser is finally asking questions. It's about time.

CeNation!: Shut up Punk. And what do you mean, it's about time? Have you noticed something?

StraightEdge: Have I noticed? Hasn't everyone? Some new bullshit 'randomly' happens every week that puts fans in the seats and makes our lives fucking miserable. Did you really think it was a coincidence?

LittleRey: Now, wait a minute.

LittleRey: Those 'random' things are typically results of fueds that we start ourselves. If this stuff was being planned, a whole bunch of us would have to be in on it too. It's not possible.

StraightEdge: Ah. "Little Rey". You remember back in the day when we were fueding, and you cut my hair, and I went around for months wearing that ugly, black mask? Do you remember those days?

LittleRey: Yeah.

StraightEdge: Oh, good. Because I don't.

StraightEdge: Not very well anyway. All I remember are bits and pieces, and a lot of it doesn't make sense to me anymore. So, you all tell me.

StraightEdge: Anyone else lost a big chunk of time, recenetly?

LittleRey: That's crazy, are you serious?

LittleRey: You're not being serious, are you?

RKO: I don't remember the day that I blew Undertaker up with my car.

RKO: At all. My Dad had to tell me about it. He and my mom were talking about sending me to a mental asylum.

RKO: Everyone had really thought I had gone crazy.

RKO: And then, later, it was like some sort of fog had cleared. I felt fine.

StraightEdge: Anyone else?

CeNation!: Nothing like that has ever happened to me.

StraightEdge: Well, you've never lost your mind, have you? You're the golden boy, the poster child. It wouldn't be fitting for you to do something random and out of character.

BigDamnShow: It's never happened to me either. I'm sure of it. I remember all my…moments.

StraightEdge: If we were in the same room, could you look me in the eye and tell me you've never noticed it happening to say…Kane?

I'mAwesome: Oh, you've got to be kidding me.

I'mAwesome: Kane's unstable, he's always been unstable. No one is actually taking this seriously, right?

BigDamnShow: KANE IS NOT UNSTABLE.

BigDamnShow: Like I said, when he's clear headed, he's one of the most rational people I know.

BigDamnShow: But…yeah, Punk. Kane loses time. A lot of it.

LittleRey: So, when Kane said that he didn't remember putting the Undertacker in a concussion?

LittleRey: I thought he was just trying to get away with it, I didn't think he actually didn't remember.

I'mAwesome: Of course he rememebered! And if he didn't, so what? Kane is insane! There's no conspiracy, this is all just a god damned coincidence!

A-RY: Um…

A-RY: So, the day that I attacked Miz…

I'mAwesome: Don't even go there. Don't even try and say you don't remember that! You've been gloating about it ever since!

A-RY: Look, I still think you deserved the asswhoop!

A-RY: But…it's not that I don't remember it, it's just…that whole day was kind of foggy to me. I was really intense and angry for the last couple of days before then, and I was having trouble thinking straight. You firing me definitly would have pissed me off either way, but I think something would have set me off regardless, even if you hadn't. I was ready to kill someone, I just needed the excuse.

A-RY: But I don't feel like that anymore, and I've never felt like that before in my life.

BigDamnShow: Okay, stuff like THAT has happened to me. Angry for no reason, ready to kill one day then fine the next. And it's always on shownight. I never get like out in public or at home.

I'mAwesome: Guys, you fight people for a living! Of course you're going to get stressed out and pissed off! You're making a big deal out of nothing!

StraightEdge: So it's never happened to you, Miz?

I'mAwesome: It's normal. That's why it's happened to all of us. It's not some big damn conspiracy, it's hormones.

LittleRey: Again, nothing like what you guys are describing has ever happened to me.

StraightEdge: That's because they wouldn't want to mess up your 'character', Mysterio. You're practically the shows personification of 'The Good Guy'. And whatever they're doing to us, it doen't do anything to us but make us violent, make us crazy. And that's not what they want out of you.

CeNation!: I don't know, hearing Punk say aloud what I'm thinking makes it sound kind of nuts. Maybe we are going to far with this?

StraightEdge: No! No we are not! You idiots, just think about it! Doesn't the thought make you furious? Aren't you angry? They're doing something to us to make us unstable! And their doing it for ratings! I've been feeling the effects of this since I joined WWE, because they decided to spin me as a 'villian'! I'm leaving WWE before they kill me for ratings! Just like they did Eddie Guerrero!

LittleRey: You did not just go there.

StraightEdge: Think about it Mysterio. Eddie was acting insane when he had that heart attack. Like, one of the craziest fits I've ever seen on WWE. Attacking his friends, screaming at the audience. For Gods sake, man, he created this delusion in his mind that he had sired your son, and then tried to attack your boy!

StraightEdge: My guess is, whatever they do to us to make us act like that, they did it too much to Eddie, and his heart couldn't take the strain.

BigDamnShow: Eddie did take a swing at Rey's son. I've never heard of him treating his own kids like that. He wasn't a child abuser, not till that night. It would make sense if he was overdosing on something.

I'mAwesome: You know what? I'm tired of this. This is insane, and I'm sorry I even stuck around this long. You all need to get your head together.

I'mAwesome has logged off.

LittleRey: Yeah guys, I have to agree with Miz. I think we're making long conclusions over small coincidences. It would be nice to think that Eddie wasn't responsible for his actions before he died, but the truth is, something inside of Eddie just snapped. I've come to terms with it, and so should you guys. What Kane did yesterday was enough to get us all on this board to talk about it, but rational or not, Kane is prone to violent outbursts, and that's that. It happens. There's no conspiracy.

LittleRey: Now I don't know about you guys, but I have better things to do then scare myself. Goodbye.

LittleRey has logged off.

StraightEdge: Oh great, like I can't guess what's going to happen next.

RKO: Rey's probably right.

StraightEdge: Knew it.

RKO: This was interesting, but this is also the product of overactive imagination. Later.

RKO has logged off.

A-RY: I'm gonna go too. Sorry Cena.

A-RY has logged off.

BigDamnShow has logged off.

StraightEdge: You just wait, Cena. Somethings going to happen that'll convince you all I was right. Maybe not now, maybe not for awhile, but one day they'll go too far, and none of you will be able to believe it was a coincidence. And to be honest, I hope I'm long out of here by the time it happens. I'm tired of this.

StraightEdge has logged off.

CeNation! has logged off.

-i-

CeNation! has logged on.

CeNation!: It might happen, but it doesn't happen to Rey.

A-RY has logged on.

BigDamnShow has logged on.

I'mAwesome has logged on.

RKO has logged on.

TheKing has logged on.

AirBourne has logged on.

Slater&Gabrial has logged on.

SonofEire has logged on.

PrettyBoySwagger has logged on.

StraightEdge has logged on.

StraightEdge: Damn it.

CeNation!: Where is everyone? We're missing a lot of people.

SonofEire: Just because you call a mandatory meeting, Cena, doesn't mean everyone will show. I'm only here out of interest.

StraightEdge: All members of the Straight Edge Society and the Nexus are being represented by me right now.

Slater&Gabrial: [Slater] Me and Gab are sharing a computer right now. What's this all about?

SANTINO has logged on.

SANTINO: Vlad is with me right now. Same question as the foreign boys.

Slater&Gabrial: [Gab] Look at the kettel calling the pan black, or however that saying goes.

Barret had logged on.

Barret: I am not making some stupid nickname.

Slater&Gabrial: [Gab] Oh great. [Slat] Now I wish we had made some sort of nickname, just to piss him off.

CeNation!: Guys, focus. We need to talk about what happened today.

Barret: Is that what this is about? So Rey Mysterio lost it, so what? It happens all the time. I'm going to leave if that's all this is.

You AlreadyKnewThat has logged on.

YouAlreadyKnewThat: My apologies for being late. I was calling to check up on my poor bed-ridden announcer. You know, the one Big Show nearly killed? So what are we talking about?

A-RY: Oh, you mean the one that you left behind to get murdered after he saved your ass? If you want to know what's happening, just read the history text, you idiot.

YouAlreadyKnewThat: You foul-mouthed peasent!

RKO: Where's Christain? Wasn't he invited to this?

CeNation!: No. Neither was Mark Henry, R-Truth, Kane, nor Rey Mysterio.

StraightEdge: The people possibly being most effected by what's happening? They're not conspirators, Cena, what harm could they have done?

StraightEdge: And I doubt Mark Henry needed to be added to that list.

TheKing: What harm could they have done? Punk, did you not see what Rey did to Sin Cara today?

Grotesque has logged on.

Grotesque: …Hello.

AirBourne: Cody Rhodes, if that's you, you really need to get over this self-esteem issue.

Grotesque: I needed a name that would…match myself.

AirBourne: Dude! You look fine! We can all tell! The mask is see-through, remember!

BigDamnShow: Guys, enough. What the hell happened to Rey today?

CeNation!: I don't know, I was hoping one of you all could tell me.

I'mAwesome: Everyone's been saying Sin Cara is replacing Rey Mysterio, and the rumor finally got to the guy. End of story.

AirBourne: Any other wrestler, and I'd have bought that line in a second. But Rey? Not a chance. Rey ALWAYS keeps his head. Today was just not possible.

TheKing: I've never heard the fans just go silent before. They cheer and boo and cuss and praise, but they never just go silent like that…scared the hell out of me.

StraightEdge: Now do you believe me Cena? They're putting something in our water, I'm telling you.

AirBourne: Wait, what are we talking about?

RKO: Punk and Cena have this conspiracy thoery that the bosses are drugging us or something.

CeNation!: And we have damn good reason's to believe it, Rey only being the latest example of a wrestler just losing his mind for no reason.

TheKing: 'Losing it' is a bit of an understatement, don't you think? He was screaming like an animal. He wasn't talking english, and I don't think it was spanish either. I think he was just screaming nonsense.

SANTINO: I have the hotel room next to his, and I don't think he's calmed down yet. There are definitly things breaking in there. Should me and Vlad go check on him?

StraightEdge: I don't know, do you WANT him to hand you a new asshole?

SANTINO: Vlad think's we could take him, but I personally want to protect my asshole, so I suppose we will let him vent on his otherwise lovely hotel room.

RKO: How come no one has made fun of Santino's username?

I'mAwesome: Oh my god.

RKO: It's just his name in all capitals. What, that's okay?

SANTINO: Have I done something to offend?

CeNation!: Get over it already, Randy. Go change your username back, just please stop talking about it.

RKO: I don't want to change it back, I'm just still annoyed that you all picked on me about it.

A-RY: Hey, how come none of the Divas are here?

A-RY: If we're all being drugged for ratings, shouldn't they know about it too?

StraightEdge: While I agree they should have been informed, I highly doubt they've been getting drugged as well. Diva arguments always seem to be petty, not violent blood rages.

BigDamnShow: I don't know, back in the day they might have been getting hit with the same stuff. But yeah, I don't think our generation of Divas is getting drugged.

I'mAwesome: Guys, listen to yourselves. Most of you have only JUST heard about this theory, yet you're all talking like it's actually happening. Please SOMEONE tell me I'm not alone in thinking this is stupid?

I'mAwesome: And besides, R-Truth says he hasn't been losing time.

StraightEdge: Wait.

StraightEdge: You talked to R-Truth about it?

CeNation!: When? How much did you tell him?

I'mAwesome:…Look, he's with me right now, okay?

BigDamnShow: WHAT!

RKO: Does this mean I should invite Christain?

CeNation!: Truth, you're there now?

I'mAwesome: Guys, get over yourselves, Truth happens to be a friend of mine. I thought he deserved to know about this. And he doesn't think he's on drugs.

CeNation!: Well, he wouldn't, would he? No one has made the connection before. Look, Truth, the reason I didn't invite people who I thought were currently on the drug was because I didn't want any of you making speeches to the whole damn WWE Universe in the middle of a match on a whim about the this. Can you promise me you won't do this? I don't know what will happen in management finds out we suspect what's going on.

I'mAwesome: Um…let me get back to you guys about that. Truth is pretty pissed right now.

I'mAwesome: I'll convince him not to do it thugh.

ButYouAlreadyKnewThat: I do feel the need to add in that if secrecy was such a strong motivation for the use of this chatroom, perhaps our "leader" Mr. Cena shouldn't have given the password to this place to every wrestler he could get his hands on, yes? There are a lot of wrestlers who are not here right now. Any of them could have said anything to anyone.

Grotesque: Though I'm certain I would have been left out of this had Cena been thinking like that, I can't help but agree with Del Rio. You can't trust everyone, Cena.

CeNation!: Well, has anyone said anything to management?

StraightEdge: Oh sure, like if someone did they'd just tell us about it.

BigDamnShow: Hold on guys. I have a theory about something. Give me two minutes.

CeNation!: What are you going to do, Show?

TheKing: I think he's gone.

RKO: What WOULD management do if they found out about this?

CeNation: I'm not sure. Fire me, probably, since I'm the one spreading this around.

StraightEdge: They'd probably do more then that, Cena. What we're accusing them of is highly illegal, this would put a lot of people in jail, and could destroy the company if we prove it.

AirBourne: Woah. Not sure if I want that.

SANTINO: Would you prefer death by eventual overdose, flying boy?

AirBourne: I just don't want to be out of the job, is all. Not to mention I've worked my entire life to get on this show.

CeNation!: We'll try to handle this outside of the publics eye. Maybe we can talk them out of doing this? Or get the people responsible fired?

StraightEdge: It really is adoable, how optimistic you are, Cena.

BigDamnShow: Back.

CeNation!: What did you do?

BigDamnShow: Thought it was weird that one of us wasn't talking.

BigDamnShow: So I called Jack Swagger.

BigDamnShow: He's not on the chatroom.

StraightEdge: Wait, so who the HELL is PrettyBoySwagger?

PrettyBoySwagger has logged off.

CeNation!: Oh shit.

SonofEire: Not Swagger, then.

Barret: How much does anyone want to bet that PrettyBoySwagger wasn't one of us at all?

RKO: Management?

TheKing: Damn.

CeNation!: Damn it, everyone get off the chatroom, we'll wait a couple of days and see if our cover is blown.

RKO: I still don't see what management would do if they found out about this. Are we getting fired?

StraightEdge: I'd be more worried about having an unfortunate accident.

CeNation!: No one go anywhere alone for awhile, okay? Just until we're sure. And everyone keep an eye on the wrestlers who weren't here, just in case Management tries anything on them too.

CeNation!: And if you need help, just post on the chatroom, it instantly messages my phone.

BigDamnShow: This all sounds damn paranoid. Are we sure we're not overreacting?

StraightEdge: I guess we'll find out.

StraightEdge has logged off.

I'mAwesome has logged off.

TheKing has logged off.

BigDamnShow has logged off.

Grotesque has logged off.

Slater&Gabrial has logged off.

Barret has logged off.

A-RY has logged off.

SANTINO has logged off.

SonofEire has logged off.

ButYouAlreadyKnewThat has logged off.

RKO has logged off.

AirBourne has logged off.

CeNatioN! has logged off.

LittleRey has logged on.

LittleRey: John…you out there man?

LittleRey: I don't feel so good, homie.

LittleRey: My insides are on fire.

LittleRey: Maybe that's you at the door.

LittleRey has logged off.

**END CHAPTER ONE**


End file.
